


Bumps and Hickeys (Stony Highschool AU)

by LucaHyuga



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucaHyuga/pseuds/LucaHyuga
Summary: When Tony is forced to go to public school for the first time- he finds himself emotionally lost. Who is there to pick up the pieces? None other than Steve Rogers





	1. Chapter 1

'A new school, a new life.' That is what my father said when he pulled me out of public school.  'So you don't have to make the same mistake again.' But I never made a mistake. All I did was be me. It is not my fault them people did not accept me. Surely that is their problem, not mine? And so maybe I will be myself here. Not sure though. Public school. I'm probably more likely to get wedgies, swirlies and just plain beaten up here than I was at private school.

I walked through the doors as the bell rang and people ran past me, shoving me slightly. This is exactly why I wanted to be at a private school. I swear my father is punishing me. I found the way to the headmaster's office and got my time table.

According to the map this school was split into sections so its pretty easy to find your way around here. Or it would be if I didn't get shoved around everywhere I walked. Public schoolers are so ignorant. Then again, I can be pretty arrogant myself. 

I made my way to class and sat down, praying the teacher wouldn't make me introduce myself. Funny enough they didn't even notice I was new. It's good that I know all the stuff they are teaching already. A normal person would have no chance at this. But knowing what to do, does not stop people from being dicks.

"Hey... Hey knew boy." A male with short hair, which was like a browny blond colour said. He then threw something at me. "Do you actually get this?" My eyes stayed down at my work. Do not respond. I will not respond to idiocy. "You ignoring me new kid?"

"Leave him alone, Clint?" A ginger lass said. He sat back, listening to her. I could hear him grumbling. "Sorry about him, I'm Nat-" 

I rushed out of the room. This was stupid. I just couldn't. The classroom was awful. The corridors were awful. I found myself just sitting outside on a bench. But that didn't help when the bell rang for break. 


	2. Chapter 2

Break here was very different to the public school. Well it isn't. A gathering of people surrounded me, lead by the kid which I now knew was called Clint. I stood up to face him.

"Do you have a thing for Natasha?" He asked. One thing just came to my head. I was new here. And so I said.

"Who is Natasha?" I asked. It was an innocent enough question.

"Who is- Who is Natasha?!" He asked. "Are you serious? She's the cute red head who saved you from getting spit balled in class."

"Oh. She was nice. Not really my type though." I scratched my head. He then grabbed me by my collar and pinned me to the wall. He didn't scare me. He wasn't that strong.

"You have to be joking. She is everyones type. Unless you're gay. Oh my God. You're a gay fag aren't you?"

"I'm not gay. I am taken though. I have a girlfriend. She's called Pepper." I said. He let go. I had just lied. I aren't with Pepper. She's just one of my best friends. He was right... I am gay. Not that I want these idiots to know though

"Let's see this Pepper then." He said. I pulled out my phone. Luckily, she was a good friend of mine so I had photos of her and me together. It was convincing for now. I would have to tell her later that we were fake dating though, and pray that she accepted it and stuck by me for this.

"Okay Clint, leave him alone now." A male said. I turned my head to him. He was like a God. His hair was like gold. His eyes were like the ocean. And don't get me started on his muscles. I knew I probably shouldn't get mixed up with him. He probably had tonnes of ladies lining up ready to date him. He had to be a popular lad. 

Behind him was another muscular man. He wasn't as built as the blonde though. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He scared me, just a little bit. 

"Alright, Steve." Clint said. He walked away. I don't understand school anymore.

The blond male came over to me. He took my hand and then checked me over for injuries. I stayed quiet.

"I don't need your help" I said. I pulled my hand away from him.

"Really? Because you looked like you were about to get a beating."

"I can handle a beating." I said. Why was I pushing this man away? He was trying to help me.


	3. Chapter 3

The day ended and I was glad that it did. But when it was time to go home, my dad didn't come. I don't know what I was expecting. He was usually late to collect me from school. And so I sat and waited. Thirty minutes went by and I started to get bored. That's when Mr Perfect came out the school doors with his little boyfriend.

"You're still here? Been at a club?" Steve asked. He invited himself to sit next to him.

"No." I whispered. I had a feeling I was going to get into trouble for being late home, even though it was dad's fault not mine.

"Then why are you here?" the other male asked. I didn't think it was any of his concern but I answered anyway.

"Dad isn't here yet" I said. Steve seemed concerned and looked around.

"I'll wait with you." Steve said. "So you're not alone." That was... Nice of him.

"I would but I have to get home. Mom's sick, so you know. Duty calls." He laughs.

"Alright Buck, see you tomorrow." Steve said. I lifted a hand and waved a little before the male ran off. That left Steve and I in an awkward silence. Another thirty minutes passed. No sign of Dad.

"Shouldn't you get going? Won't your parents be mad?"

"No. My parents know where I am." He said. He had a big smile on his face that made me want to both kiss him and hit him.

"If I told my parents I was hanging back for someone I didn't know, I'd be punished. Heck I'm probably going to be in a large amount of shit just for my dad not showing up. Like it is my fault or something." I complained.

"Ill give you a lift." He said. "I don't think your dad is going to show up at all."

He stood and offered his hand. For some reason, I took it and we walked to the car like a gay couple. Not that I wasn't gay already. It reminded me that I needed to tell Pepper that we are now a fake couple to keep bullies off my back. She'll understand... Hopefully.

So Steve gave me a lift home. I was awkward when he came to my house. He wanted to make sure I was okay but I was nervous to let him in. My mother looked at me and sighed.

"Well... Thank you" I said to Steve. He was busy looking around.

"This place is huge. You must be rich." Steve laughed. "Oh... That's Howard Stark." He looked at a photo of my dad.

"Yes it is..."

"You're his son, you're a Stark."

"Steve. Please leave." I said desperately. "Thank you for the lift but please go. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He looked at me, like he could tell something was wrong. He nodded and left without another word. Now all I had to do was face my father. I really didn't want to face my father...


	4. Chapter 4

A change in Point of View

I walked to school the next day, hoping to see Tony. Bucky told me that he was off today and so I had free range of who I wanted to talk to. Usually that meant that I hung out with Nat and Sam, but today I felt like seeing Tony. I wanted to make sure he was okay after yesterday. He rocked up to school in a red volkswagon and parked it. He drove it so beautifully. He stepped out wearing a red and yellow hoodie and sunglasses. I have a feeling he is going to be told off for wearing the sunglasses and his hood up though.

"Hey." I said, walking over to him. He looked at me.

"Hi."

"I didn't know you had your licence. Sweet ride." I smiled.

"I don't have my licence. I just thought I would drive here so I didn't have to wait for my Dad again. The man is brutal." Tony said. I bit my lip. He was driving the car illegally. I suppose it is okay if it is just too and from school, but still- he should get his licence. 

"You know youre going to have to put your hood down and take the sunglasses off right." I said. At that he climbed back in his car. I wouldn't let him close the door. "Show me." My instinct had kicked in. I knew something was wrong. He sighed and took his sunglasses off. His eye was bruised. I put my hand over my mouth.

"You happy now?" He asked, coldly.

"Tony. Did you dad?"

"Yes. Usually he just sends me to bed early but because I got into a fight yesterday, skipped classes, was late home and then let you in the house- I got punished." He put the sunglasses back on. This was my fault? A parent should never hit a child like that- no matter what the crime.

"Tony-"

"Don't Tony me. Stop pretending you care for me. You pity me. I don't need your pity. You are not my friend." That hurt. I clenched my jaw and nodded.

"I don't pity you, Tony. You are not the only person in the world to get a black eye. I don't care what you say. Everyone needs a friend and I will be here for you when you realise that." With that I walked away. I could tell that he was staring at me but I didn't look back. I wanted him to learn that I aren't pretending to care. That I actually do. But it is true, hes not the only one to get a black eye. The amount of times I went home black and blue. My mother freaked- every time. But I didn't tell her what happened. I just started to go to the gym and built up my strength so I could fight back. It felt good once the bullying stopped. Really good.


	5. Chapter 5

Back to Tony's Point of view

I watched Steve walked away. My chest sank. I really did need friends here. I had no one. It took guts for me to get out of the car right now. I made my way to class. Steve was in the class. I hadn't realised that before. To make things worse, Pepper had said she wasn't going to be used like that. 

I got out of the car and went to my class in silence. The thought of me just ruining my one shot at friendship filling me up. I am alone. I will always be alone.

Clint decided he was going to sit next to me in class.

"Hey. That girl of yours doing okay?" He asked. I didn't want to speak to him. "Are you ignoring me? Hey you okay? How'd you get that bruise on your face?" He was throwing questions at me. I was getting annoyed.

"Please leave me alone." I whispered.

"Oh. Do you think you're hard? You think you're made of iron? Come on ironman. Play the game." He shoved me. I looked at him and he shoved me again.

I moved seat. I moved next to the red haired girl from before. What was her name again? Natasha. She shot a glare at Clint and he went quiet.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem, Anthony." She said. I looked at her. "What?"

"It's Tony. Not Anthony. I don't like being called Anthony."

"Oh sorry."

I let out a sigh. The only thing going through my head right now was 'she could be a friend. Don't push her away too.'

"It's fine. You didn't know."

She looked at me and smiled. I didn't know why she was smiling though.

"So you're gay? " She whispered. I froze. What if someone had heard that? "Don't worry, you're not alone. I'm pansexual." For some reason, that made me smile a bit too. It relaxed me a little bit. I am glad I'm not the only none straight person in this school.

"Thanks for sharing, Natasha."

"Nat. I don't like being called Natasha." I laughed. Suddenly I realised that I did need friends. And when Steve came in the classroom, guilt overcame me. I hadn't even realised he was in my class. He looked at me briefly and I frowned.

"Sorry, Nat. I can't stay in here. Not with him." I said and left. Nat followed me for some reason.

"What's going on, Tony? I didn't even know you knew Steve." She said.

"I don't know him well." I said. My eyes shut. "I don't wish to talk about it."

"Alright."


	6. Chapter 6

I just decided to leave the school. The hate for school was growing stronger, however, Nat came with me. It was nice to spend the day with someone who understood me. It felt great. I guess Steve understood me but I don't know if I can trust him any more. I aren't a pity party. But...Maybe he wasn't giving me pity afterall... What have I done?

Natasha's Point of view

I never knew what had happened between Steve and Tony, and frankly I didn't care. They were both my friends. I just wanted them to be okay and right now, Tony wasn't. I didn't know the guy well, but that didn't stop me from helping him. 

The male kept whispering "What have I done?" I suppose that means he's done something. Not that I knew what.

"Tony." I said. He looked at me. "Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded to me in response but my keen instincts kicked in and I knew he was lying.

"Can you tell Steve Rogers to meet me at this location after school." He handed me a bit of paper. So this was about Steve. I took the paper. He'd given coordinates. Once I nodded to say that I would, the male vanished. It was strange.

Steve's Point of view

So Romanoff caught me at Lunch time. I thought that was strange. I thought she had bunked off with Tony. Apparently she was back now. Anyway. She handed me a bit of paper. I'm not smart enough to figure out cryptic messages like this though.

"So what do the numbers mean?" I asked, dumbly. She shook her head and laughed.

"They are coordinates. Come on let's figure out where he wants you to go to meet him. It won't be far away, walking distance." She said and we sat at a table. Once we figured it out I had the location up on Google maps.

"What is he doing at an abandoned garage?" I asked Nat shrugged. No. Of course she wouldn't know. Only Tony would know. Its him that is there. I will make sure to go alone though, I don't want to discourage him by bringing along old Buck or someone else.

Throughout the day, I was just thinking of Tony. I don't get why I can't get him out of my head, but I can't. No person has ever had this affect on me. Not even Peggy and she was my girlfriend for three years.

After school, I rushed to the garage. It smelt old. Dust and ash going up my nose. I could hear a saw being ran. But this place was abandoned, which meant that the only person who could have been using it was Tony. 

I went inside to see him working away. Welding mask down. Focus on whatever the metal thing in front of him was. He looked like he hadn't even realised that I had entered.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve's Point of view

I stood next to Tony and watched him work. Even when I was stood almost touching him, he still didn't realise that I was there. He took off the mask and moved onto something else. He looked so content and happy. It seemed almost cruel to interrupt him, but I had to do it.

"Tony?" I asked. He didn't seem to hear me. He had in earphones. Of course he did. So I put my hand on his shoulder and he jumped. He almost hit me. 

"What time is it?" He asked. I looked at my phone.

"Ten past four." I answered. He closed his eyes.

"Already?" He asked. I nodded. He sat down and rubbed his face. 

"Everything alright? You wanted me here. Wait, have you eaten anything today? Or had a drink? Why are you here? Why did you get me to come here?" Tony held his hand up.

"Too many questions. One at a time please." He said and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked tired. I feel like by distracting him from whatever it was that he was doing, I pulled him out of his cloud of happiness and back to reality. I kind of felt guilty for doing that. I don't think that I should have.

"Okay. First. Are you alright?" I repeated my first question. He answered all the questions eventually. 

So we were in this garage because this is his. He used to work here when he was younger and the owner had to close up shop. So Tony got the place given to him. He goes to this garage to work on stuff in order to think. 

"So I asked you here because I was thinking about what you said." That peeked my interest. "You were right. I do need friends. I'm sorry for saying you pitied me but I've never really had anyone that actually cared for me." 

"Tony. I'm sorry I didn't know." 

"When I came out as gay to my father... It didn't end well. It ended with 4 broken ribs and a black eye. But we don't need to discuss that." 

"4 broken ribs?" I asked "So the black eye you have now isn't just a one off?" 

"He only hurts me when it comes to a subject so sensitive such as my sexuality." 

"But why would your dad hit you for when I came round unless- wait. Do you have feelings for me?" Tony started to play with a screw driver, going rather awkward. 

"I never really thought about that. I just know I like you as a person. But you're the straight pretty boy that everyone likes at school and I-" 

"I'm bisexual and I worked hard to get where I am. I used to get bullied a lot." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know - wait you're bisexual? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Tony I've been thinking about you a lot lately. It's been really confusing me. I have had relationships in the past. Well. One. But even with her. I never thought about her how I think about you and you're new in my life." That put a smug look on Tony's face. 

"You have a thing for me." He cooed. 

"Perhaps I do. Do you have a thing for me?" 

"Possibly. But it wouldn't work out."


	8. Chapter 8

I left before Steve could ask me how we wouldn't work as a couple. It was just obvious. I'm not allowed to be gay according to my father. I know it's not fair but it's how it is. On top of that, I barely know the man and I don't want to just rush into a relationship. Though it's true. Love at first sight probably does exist. Well in this case it did. But love is just chemistry anyway. A series of chemical reactions going on inside your body. It's science, not destiny. Destiny doesn't exist, and I'm happy about that because if it is my destiny to live in a house with my homophobic father forever, I would rather die. 

I got home that night and my mother was waiting for me. She seemed concerned. 

 

"That boy isn't with you again is he?" She asked. I shook my head and she hugged me. Her hands stroked my head and back as she held me. 

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Your father is just being... Well he's being your father. How was school?" She asked. She looked at my face and checked over my black eye. 

"I didn't go. Went to the garage instead." I said. 

"Oh. Well don't tell your father. He said if he ever found where that place was then he'd burn it down." I know that Dad had said that. Which is why he will never find out where that place is. "I'm surprised you came home if you were there though." 

"Well Steve came and pulled me out of my zone." I laughed and scratched my head. "He's a good man."

"Who is a good man?" My dad asked, coming through. 

"No one." I seized up. My dad wrapped his arm around me.

"Tony, I want you to come with me tonight." He said. 

"No thanks I-" 

"It is not a request." 

I don't want to go with him. He will take me to his club where they drink, except I'm too young to drink, and shoot clay pigeons, which I find dull with them men. Oh and on top of that, they slag off youths and gays in front of me. 

" But dad-"

" No buts." He said and went to the dining table. 

Mother had cooked us a beautiful meal, and like always, dad complained about it. I don't see why mom chose to marry him but she did. Afterwards I was forced to go to the club. I wouldn't talk to him all the way there and while we were there one of dad's friends tried to include me in the conversation about why gays should die. I hated it. So when I got chance - I ran away.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve's point of view 

Tony didn't come into school. After not getting an answer for why we wouldn't work as a couple. Then I realised how homophobic his father was. The man would probably kill Tony if he found out he had a boyfriend. It made sense. 

Tony wasn't in school the next day either. Maybe he was sick. That's what I thought. But when he didn't show up on the third day, I started to worry. By the fourth day, I went round to his house. His parents didn't know where he was. His mother was worried. I was worried. Where could he be?

Tony's mother started to ring people. She was in panic.

"He's never been away for so long." she said. "I hope he's okay."

"Where is he normally when he vanishes?" I asked. When she said the garage I ran out. She didn't know where the garage was, but I did. I knew exactly where I was going. I suppose with what happened between me and him, he had some thinking to do. But that didn't warren a full week in this place. Something else must be up with him.

When I got there, he was working. He had a little assistance though. A robot was passing him tools. It was pretty cool. It moved around really well.

"Wow. That is awesome." I said. He turned his head and looked at me.

His lips were chapped. He looked pale. It was definitly time to go home. I offered my hand and he took it. He wasn't speaking, but I didn't know if he could right now. I took him home.

His mother looked at him and hugged him.

"You know the rules sweetie. A glass of water with your meal and then coffee in the morning." Tony nodded. He went and sat at the table. He looked both sad and confused. So innocent. "Would you like to stay tonight?" His mother offered. I nodded. My concern for Tony was large right now.

"I'll go sit with him." I said.

"Alright. Just know, he won't speak until he has his coffee in morning. Thank God its weekend because there is no way I'd be able to send him to school tomorrow." She said. I walked over to Tony and rubbed his back. He was just staring blankly at the table. When I touched him he turned to look up at me and then buried his head into my stomach. I ran through his hair comfortingly.

His mother made him macaroni and cheese. Something that wasn't going to be too heavy for his stomach. He ate it without a word then I took him to bed. But one thought was stuck in my mind. Where is his father?


	10. Chapter 10

Steve's Point of view

Tony awoke the next morning to me handing him coffee. He didn't speak. He just took it and drank it, then he showered and got dressed. I looked at him.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He looked back at me.

"Yeah." He whispered. It was good to hear him talk.

"You look terrible." I laughed. He smiled a little then walked over to me. He hugged me tightly and buried his head into me. I didn't understand what was happening. I didn't know what was wrong with him, or why he decided to vanish to the garage for a week. But I wasn't about to ask him. Whatever was going on inside his head, I didn't want to bring it up and make it worse.

"Thank you." Tony said. "Why did you stay?"

"Because I'm your friend, Tony." I feel like everytime I say that, I am friendzoning him. I don't wanna friendzone him.

Back to Tony's Point of view

I was not expecting Steve to stay with me. I'm a handful. I showered quietly then drank my coffee, looking over at my mother- who was pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Steve was sat next to me. After the way he keeps friendzoning me though, I don't expect anything. I like him but clearly he has moved on.

"Your father vanished last night." She said. That worried me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, standing up.

"He left the house- just after your friend did- and hasn't returned yet." Steve then stood up as well.

"Did he follow me?" He asked. My mother didn't know. I ran out, with Steve following close behind. Then I found out where my father was.

Where my garage stood was just now a pile of rubble. Ash floating up in the sky. It was hot, like the flames had only just recently burned out. My little robot was outside of it. That was the only thing left. The whole place was gone. My father wasn't here but I knew it was him. He had threatened to burn the place down if he ever found out where it was.

"Tony, I- I'm so sorry." Steve put his hand on my shoulder. I slapped it off. Tears burning in my eyes.

"Don't. This is all my fault. I can't believe I let you know where it was." I spat. He looked hurt. I went to pick up my robot. "You're not my friend. You don't care about me. If you did- why did you show him where it was?"

"Tony, this isn't my fault. I'm not the one who burned it down."

"Do you wanna know why I was there all week? It was because my Dad took me to his stupid homophobic old people club. They don't accept me. He doesn't accept me. My dad just wants to change me. He burned this place down to control me. You lead him to it." I was crying. I don't know why I am so angry at Steve. I am just hurting.

"Tony..." Steve said.

At that moment, I felt like running away. I wanted to run away and be a homeless person- but I'd never make it as a homeless person. I didn't know what to do. My feet were frozen and then out of the ashes, came my father.


End file.
